


Double Occupancy

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Little bit of angst, Reader Insert, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: Over a year after you had ended things with the younger Winchester brother, you find yourself in a small town hunting a Vetala. Arriving in town, you find it busy, leaving only one room left. One room that becomes double occupied by accident.





	

Cursing under your breath, you glanced at the road sign as you sped past it. Still twenty miles to go before your reached your destination. After being on the road for hours, you wanted nothing more than to get out of your car, and find a somewhat clean room. Then it would be a warm shower before you fell into bed and slept for the next six hours or so. 

Yawning, you wished for a second you hadn't taken this hunt. After a week of back to back hunts you were feeling grumpy, and had wanted nothing more than to spend the next week in your small house, sleeping and binge watching TV. But then Bobby had called, pleading with you to take this hunt, that all the other hunters he had called couldn't do it. After listening to his pleading for more than ten minutes, you had given in, throwing your stuff into the back of your car before turning your car East.

It wasn't very far east. Only to the edge of Kansas, but you hadn't taken a hunt past Colorado since, since a time you refused to think about. A time that brought about a lot of heartache and tears. That's why Bobby had only sent you to hunts around California, Nevada, even up to Oregon and Washington. 

Sighing, you turned your thoughts away from the melancholy route they were taking, glad to see the town's lights showing over the hill. Speeding into town, you pulled into the first hotel you passed. It was a little nicer than you usually picked, but it was late, and you didn't want to drive around and try to find another one. A small pool sat off to one side, with a gazebo next to it. Not even paying attention to how many cars were in the parking lot, you pulled into the loading zone, climbing out and stretching your back. Sighing, you went into the reception office, seeing a bored looking teenage boy standing at the desk, his gaze on the magazine in front of him. "Excuse me, I'd like a room please." 

"Sure." He muttered without looking up. At the end of your patience, you slapped down your quickly dwindling supply of cash, watching as he typed away on the computer for a moment before handing you a key card. "You're lucky." He told you, finally glancing up. "That was the last room. Probably out of all of the hotels around the town. Got some kind of convention going on in town."

"Thanks." You said, taking the key and leaving the room. It was then you finally noticed that the parking lot was full, with only one spot left towards the far end. After parking your car, you grabbed your bag, unlocking the door and turning on the lights. It was a simple room, with two double beds instead of the one queen that you usually wanted. A table was in front of the window, it's formica peeling and stained. A small dresser with an old TV sat on top, and you could just make out the small, grimy bathroom through the other door.

Not caring too much how the place looked, you wished for hot water. Tossing your bag on the dresser, you stripped as you made your way into the bathroom, turning on the shower, smiling to yourself when the small room quickly started to steam up. Stepping under the warm water spray, you closed your eyes, letting the water take away the tension that hasn't been able to leave your shoulders in over a year.

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, you weren't sure. But finally when the hot water ran out, you turned the shower off, grabbing one of the small towels, wrapping it around your body before glancing at yourself in the mirror. The woman who looked back at you was not the same woman you used to be. Instead of laugh lines around your face, you wore a continous frown, with dark bags beginning to show under your eyes. Your once shiny and vibrant e/c eyes, were now dull and red. 

Turnign away from the mirror, you walked into the room, heading towards your duffel bag when you heard the lock on your door click. Frantically, you raced the rest of the way, grabbing the small pistol you always kept on top, holding it in your hands as you waited to see if the intruder would go away.

Scuffling was heard outside before the door was shoved open, two tall bodies pushing their way inside, never once looking your direction. "I've never known these type of motels to be the ones to leave the lights on." A very familiar voice laughed from the doorway, and with your heart in your throat, you got a good glimpse at both men.

"Sam?" You whispered, loud enough that the man in question heard you. Slowly, he twisted his long and lean body, his exquisite hazel eyes landing on your barely clad body in shock. 

"Y/N?" He answered, his voice breathy but a little lower than you remembered it. It had been over a year since you had seen this man. Since he had taken your heart and smashed it into bits before leaving you to pick up the pieces. 

"Y/N? What the hell are you doing in our room?" Dean, his brother and your oldest friend asked, pulling you into a hug, not caring that your hair was dripping onto his jacket, and that you were only wearing a towel.

"I could say the same thing." You answered, pulling back and trying to keep your attention on Dean. But your gaze kept moving back to Sam, who hadn't moved from his spot, his face unreadable.

"Damn it. I knew that reception boy couldn't be trusted. I'll go see if he has another room." Dean suggested, but you placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Don't bother. He told me this was the last room, and all the other motels are probably booked as well. Some sort of convention in town." You explained, watching as Sam glared at you, before coming over and taking the keys from Dean.

"I'm going to get a drink." He threw over his shoulders as he left you alone in the room with his brother.

Grabbing some clothes from your bag, you made your way into the bathroom. "Make yourself at home. Looks like we'll be sharing a room tonight."

Shutting the door behind you, you leaned against it, taking deep steadying breaths. While you had acted calm and collected, it was far from the truth. Your heart was racing, your mouth dry. You had hoped to never see Sam again, but once those hazel eyes connected with yours, all your hidden feelings had rushed to the surface, and you had wanted to throw yourself at him, feeling those soft and smooth lips against yours once again. To feel his muscles clench as he held you tight to him.

Slipping on a t-shirt and some sleep pants, you went back out into the main room, not surprised to see Dean leaning against one of the headboards, a comedy playing on the small TV. Raising an arm, he patted the bed beside him. Sliding onto the bed beside him, the two of you stayed silent for a while, watching the movie.

"Are you going to tell me what happened between you and my brother? He won't talk about it, but I can tell he's miserable without you." Dean began.

"I don't know Dean. I mean it's over and done with now, why bring up bad memories." You hedged, nervously nibbling on your lip.

Dean shut the TV off, before turning his attention fully on you. "Because I don't think it's over and done with now. Sammy's been a mess since you've been gone, and I can tell you have been too. So come on, tell your best bud here what went down. Maybe I can help."

So you talked. About how deeply in love with Sam you had been. How he had been talking marriage, maybe a family. Leaving the life of hunting behind. You explained to Dean how all of that scared you to your core. All you had ever known was hunting, and the thought of leaving it behind, of not saving people anymore scared you to the point that you did the only thing you could think of doing. "I know it wasn't right. Probably not the smartest move I've ever made, but I thought if I left Sam, he would find someone else. Someone who would want that type of life with him."

"Oh Y/N." Dean sighed. "You know that Sam didn't mean to push all those thoughts and ideas at you. If you had said something, he would have done whatever you wanted. He loved you that much."

"It's too late now." You muttered, turning on your side, ready to go to sleep and not let Dean see the tears leaking out. Hearing him mumble something under his breath, he got up, sliding into the other bed, turning off the light.

It was about an hour later you heard the familiar sounds of the engines Impala, before the door was pushed open. Watching without moving, you saw Sam quietly shut the door behind him. Moving quietly, he slipped down to his boxers and his t-shirt before standing between both beds. "Here." You whispered, throwing back the covers, making the decision for him. Knowing you would hate yourself in the morning for this.

"Thanks Y/N." He answered, sliding underneath the blanket, his large frame taking up most of the bed instantly. Turning back on your side, you tried to control your breathing, forcing yourself to fall asleep, but it wouldn't happen. 

Seconds ticked by, before you heard Sam's voice, quiet and hesitant in the night air. "Why Y/N? Why did you leave without trying to fix things?"

The sound of his heartbreak in his voice had tears springing to your eyes, and without turning, you answered him. "Because I couldn't do the things you wanted to. I've never wanted a normal life like you. I didn't want you to give that up just because of me."

"But you loved me?" He asked, making your heart clinch.

Rolling over so you could face him, you saw his eyes shimmering with unshed tears, your strong, fearless hunter brought down by your decisions. "I still love you." You admitted, watching as his jaw clenched. "But I gave you up so you could find someone else. Someone who could give you the white picket fence. The kids. The whole thing."

"Y/N, those things don't mean as much to me as having you does. This year has been horrible without you. If you had just told me, I wouldn't have brought them up." He insisted, hesitatingly bringing his hand up to cup your cheek. Leaning into the touch, you closed your eyes, missing the feel of his skin against yours so much.

"Sam, I don't want you changing your dreams for me. It's not right." You pleaded, but you could tell your fight was slowly going away. You wanted nothing more than to be with him once again.

"You are my dreams." He answered, and you quietly chuckled at his cheesy line. "I love you, and want you back in my life. Please?"

"Can we talk about this in the morning?" You asked him, knowing how the night time could distort reality so easily.

"I guess. But please say you will consider it?" He begged, and you nodded, letting out a little squeal as he pulled you tight up against him. Quickly you found yourself back in your usual spot, your head resting against his chest, his arm wrapped around you. With a kiss to your temple, he leaned back, and you found yourself falling asleep, quickly and easily.

"Rise and shine sleepyheads!" Dean's voice rang out cheerfully in the small room, and with a groan, you came to. Feeling warm and safe, you realized that you had just had your best night of sleep in a long time.

"Morning Y/N." Sam said carefully, his gaze on you as you woke.

"Morning." You answered, sliding out of his arms and stretching.

"I'm going to get us breakfast." Dean explained, pulling on his coat before giving you a pointed glance. As soon as he was gone, you turned to Sam, waiting for him to explain that last night was a mistake. That he still hadn't forgiven you for leaving him in the dust.

"So, about last night." He started, and you began fidgiting with the blanket, anything to keep your eyes off of his face. "Everything I said was true. I want you back with me, with us. Dean's missed you like crazy too, and hunting hasn't been the same without you. The bunker hasn't been the same without you."

"But Sam. What if I can't end up giving you the kids and apple pie life you want?" You questioned, still not past that point.

"If you give me you, that's enough. That's all I ever wanted." He insisted, leaning forward to press his lips to yours just as Dean came back through the door.

"Forgot my keys." He started to say, breaking out in a smile when he saw what was happening in front of him. "Does this mean Y/N's back with us?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes it does." You answered, climbing out bed. "Now let's get some breakfast so we can take out this Vetala."

Coming up behind you, Sam rested his hands on your hips, before leaning down and pressing his lips to your cheeks. "But beforehand, I really do need to go thank that receptionist. Without him, Y/N and I wouldn't have been able to work things out."


End file.
